The comparative studies of amino acids uptake in pia arachnoid explants and fetal fibroblastic cultures have shown that the uptake of both the metabolizable 3H isoleucine and the non-metabolizable 3H cytoleucine take place by facilitated carrier mechanism. However, the pia arachnoid is distinctly different from the fibroblasts in being unable to accumulate the amino acid isoleucine.